Thing's that Your Heart Just Can't Hide
by CreaterMia
Summary: It's a short story of what happened if Grovlye was in the same cell as the hero and partner and goes on from there into the future of five years...and if he had stronger feelings for the human girl that he couldn't hide anymore. *Rated T for safety :)
1. Not Alone in a Cell

(This little sidetrack detour begins in the Future of Darkness...where Morrithi, Mia, and Grovyle got Pokénapped there)

Morrithi: Ug...uh, huh? W-What? What happened?

Mia: You alright?

Morrithi: Mia? Is that...

Mia: Yes. You ok?

Morrithi: I-I think so...

(Morrithi opens her eyes and sees Mia standing over her. Morrithi gets up and sees that they're inside a jail-like construction)

Morrithi: Wah...where are we?

Mia: I think we're in jail...in the Future.

Morrithi: Future? Oh yeah...Dusknoir grabbed us into the Dimensional Hole with him. We must be...but why? Why would he...?

Grovyle: You obviously have done SOMETHING he can't tolerate.

(Morrithi and Mia look towards the voice which came from the opposite side of the cell bars. Then, out of the shadows, Grovyle came out, still having his arms tied up)

Both: G-Grovyle!?

Grovyle: Well, yeah! Who else am I?! I can't believe this...

(Grovyle looked towards the wall, stared at it for a few seconds, then suddenly kicked it in extreme anger)

Mia: Ah! W-What's wrong?

Grovyle: What do you think is wrong? I shouldn't be here!

Sablye: Silence Grovyle!

Grovyle: Make me you stupid Sablye!

(Grovyle sat next to wall pointing his head down towards the floor, his leaves falling like they were wilting)

Mia: I don't understand what's happening...

Morrithi: Mia...I don't either. But...we'll be fine.

Mia: Are you sure?

Morrithi: Yes, I'm...

Grovyle: No. No, you don't know. Dusknoir's power is much more than you think.

(They look at Grovyle and their hopes go down. Then a Sablye came to their cell bars)

Sablye: Alright...um...Master Dusknoir Sir has ordered me to notify you three that we won't be killing you until tomorrow.

Grovyle: Oh, come on!

Mia: Wait a second! Why are we here?! We didn't do anything!

Sablye: Master Dusknoir Sir...can I tell them?  
Dusknoir: Of course not!

(They could hear Dusknoir far away)

Sablye: Sorry! Nope...can't tell you. Bye!

(Sablye leaves)

Mia: Oh...why are we here Morrithi?

Morrithi: I don't know Mia, I really don't know.

Mia: I don't understand...why...?!

Grovyle: What?

(The two looked at Grovyle who was looking at them with a suspicious look)

Mia: What, what?

Grovyle: What was your name?

Mia: My name?

Grovyle: No! The Treecko's! Your name...what...was it?

Morrithi: Um...Morrithi.

Grovyle: What? M-Morrithi?

(Grovyle focused his gaze at Morrithi, making her nervous)

Morrithi: W-What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?

Grovyle: ...You're not Morrithi...

Morrithi: What?

Grovyle: You can't be...you're a Treecko...

Mia: Wait a second...Morrithi...maybe Grovyle knows you.

Morrithi: Is that good or bad?

Mia: I'm not sure...but what if he does?

Morrithi: I'm not sure...how can we tell?

Grovyle: What are you two talking about? What's wrong?

Morrithi: ...I'm supposed to be a human.

Grovyle: What? S-Supposed to be?

Morrithi: Yes. But I awoke as Pokémon with no memory...

Mia: You can transform into your human form though, remember?

Morrithi: Oh yeah! I can.

Grovyle: What?! Do it!

Morrithi: What? Why?

Grovyle: Just do it...please...?

(Morrithi looked at Mia who nodded slowly. Morrithi then transformed into her human form, at which Grovyle stood up, stunned, but at the same time, ashamed)

Grovyle: Morrithi...it...it is you...

Morrithi: You do know me then?

Grovyle: Yes, I...I do...

(Grovyle fell to his knees and Morrithi and Mia ran up to him)

Mia: W-What's wrong?  
Morrithi: Are you ok?

Grovyle: ...I'm...so sorry...

(Grovyle then started crying, so Morrithi kneeled in front of him)

Morrithi: Grovyle...why are you crying?

Grovyle: I-I...I can't...

Mia: Can't what? Tell? Why can't you tell us?

Morrithi: Are you afraid we won't believe you?

Grovyle: ...You won't...there's no way...

Morrithi: How do you know that?

(Grovyle slowly looked at Morrithi)

Morrithi: Please...

Grovyle: ...Dusknoir's coming...

(They all look at the door bars and see Dusknoir come)

Dusknoir: ...Well...you always find a way to find Morrithi, Grovyle, don't you?

Grovyle: You...I can't believe you...

Dusknoir: Oh, I'm sure you can. I've done it before. But this time, I will get rid of you, for this time she doesn't even remember anything. Gonna be kind of hard for her to understand what's going on, huh?

Morrithi: You lied? You said that my name didn't mean anything to you!

Dusknoir: Well of course I lied! Oh wait...you can't remember! My bad. Poor, poor Grovyle...

(Grovyle growls at Dusknoir, angrily)

Dusknoir: Get ready...tomorrow is coming soon.

(Dusknoir left)

Grovyle: ...I can't believe this...

Mia: Grovyle...you need to tell us what's happening.

Grovyle: ...

Morrithi: Grovyle, please! We need to know!

Grovyle: ...ok...

(They all sit down in a triangle fashion and he explained to them what happened. The Planet's Paralize...Dusknoir and himself...Celibi...and how Morrithi fits into all of this)

Both: ...

Grovyle: ...

Morrithi: So that's what happened...

Grovyle: Huh?

Mia: It makes sense I guess...

Grovyle: W-What? What are you two saying?

Morrithi: We're saying we believe you Grovyle.

Grovyle: Really?

(Grovyle's leaves perk up again and his face was filled with hope)

Morrithi: Yes...we do.

Mia: It all makes since! Everything...including Morrithi! We're with you this time Grovyle.

Grovyle: That's...that's good...

Mia: How are we getting out though?

Grovyle: ...I...I'm not sure yet...

Mia: Well...let's get you out of those ropes for starters.

(Morrithi and Mia try to untie Grovyle, but to no avail)

Morrithi: I can't get it off...

Mia: Me neither...I can't feel it budge at all.

Morrithi: We're sorry Grovyle...

Grovyle: No, no. It's not your fault. You tried your best. It's fine.

(Morrithi and Mia sit down again, tired)

Grovyle: You two alright?

Mia: I'm tired...

Morrithi: Unfortunately, me to.

Grovyle: Well, you two rest for now. I'll figure out how to get out.

Morrithi: What? Really?

Grovyle: Yes. Now rest, please...I'll figure out something.

(The two of them get to sleep at some point and Grovyle sits next to them, pondering)

Grovyle: *(How are we getting out? How...is she like this? How did she...no! During the Passage of Time...that accident...it must've caused her to lose her memory and become a Pokémon...still being able to transform someone. But, how...no! I need to not pay attention to that. I need to figure out how to get us out of here...how though?)*

(Grovyle looked around)

Grovyle: *(...I don't know how...I don't see anything. Hmmm...this isn't going to be good.)*

* * *

**If you have any questions, please tell me in reviews...I'll make sure I answer them to the best of my abilities. Or, just review if you want to, that's fine to! Do what you please! (I'm planning on making more, but I'm not sure yet...but if you think I should, please let me know! I would like to!)**


	2. Couldn't Help it

(When Morrithi and Mia awoken, Grovyle was gone. They got up and looked around, but he was nowhere)

Mia: Where's Grovyle?

Morrithi: I don't know.

Dusknoir: Oh, don't worry...

(Dusknoir appears behind the bars with six Sablye)

Dusknoir: ...you'll see him before he dies. He is tied up in the stockade...where you're going.

(The doors open and the Sablye get Morrithi and Mia and take them to the stockade where Grovyle was already tide up, now his mouth tied up as well. The Sablye take Mia near where Grovyle was tied up and Morrithi in the middle of the room)

Dusknoir: Sablye...make sure neither Mia NOR Grovyle escapes. I have something special planned for Morrithi that might freak them out a bit.

(Grovyle struggles and panics)

Mia: W-What?

Morrithi: What are doing?!

Dusknoir: Oh, calm down. You'll see.

(Dusknoir grabs Morrithi while those Sablye goes and come back with firewood, making Grovyle struggle and panic even more)

Grovyle: Mrrf! Mrrf!

Dusknoir: Shut up Grovyle! It's a quick death if you really think about it!

Morrithi: W-What?! What's happening!?

(The Sablye regrabbed Morrithi and Dusknoir set the firewood on fire which bursted into a big ball of fire)

Morrithi: Ahh!

Grovyle: Mrrf, mrrf!

Dusknoir: Now...into the fire with her.

Mia: What?! No!?

(Morrithi struggled trying to get away from the fire but the Sablye were stronger. But right before they pushed her into it, Grovyle bursted out of the ropes and headed to her. The Sablye pushed her in but Grovyle knocked them all aside, including Dusknoir, and grabbed Morrithi out. Once she was out, Grovyle patted the fire off her just in time for no harm to be done to her or her clothing. Mia used Thunderbolt to get away from the Sablye and ran over to the others, at which Grovyle threw a Luminous Orb and used Dig to get them all out of the stockade and a mile away in a forest. In the forest, they hid in a cave)

Grovyle: You ok Morrithi?

Morrithi: I don't know...I-I...(crying)

Grovyle: Morrithi...it's alright...

(Grovyle held her while Morrithi cried into him)

Mia: What's wrong? Are you hurt?

Grovyle: She doesn't remember...but she's afraid of...of fire...

(Both Grovyle and Morrithi shuddered at the mention of "fire")

Mia: You ok...both of you?

Grovyle: It's both of our childhood traumas...I'd rather not talk about it though...

Mia: Oh my goodness...I'm so sorry!

Grovyle: No, no. Its fine...We should be fine in here...let's rest for awhile.

(The three rest for awhile then go on to Dusk Forest)

Morrithi: Is this Dusk Forest Grovyle?

Grovyle: Yes. Celibi should be around here...

Celibi: Oh! Hello there!

(Celibi appeared in front of them)

Grovyle: ...um...ok. This is Celibi.

Mia: Hello Celibi! I'm Mia!

Celibi: Hello Mia! Grovyle, Morrithi...did Dusknoir bring you here?

Grovyle: Um...y-yeah. Dusknoir found, us and brought us back here. Along with Mia.

Celibi: Oh, ok. What's wrong with you two? You ok? You look...distressed.

Grovyle: Celibi...it's...she doesn't remember anything.

Celibi: What?! Oh my gosh...I'm so sorry! I had no idea...

Morrithi: It's alright Celibi. Really...it's fine.

Celibi: Oh...ok then! Hew...I thought I caused something bad for a second! Anyways...

Grovyle: We need to rest for awhile before going to the Passage of Time. Is that alright Celibi?

Celibi: Of course Grovyle! Come on...there's a secret field of which we can all rest in.

(They all went to the field to sleep. When Morrithi reawaken, Grovyle was gone. She got up and started off in a direction, at which she found Grovyle sitting by a frozen lake)

Morrithi: Grovyle?

Grovyle: Huh?! Oh...Morrithi. Hello.

(Morrithi went and sat next to Grovyle, at which Grovyle seemed to shiver a bit)

Morrithi: You alright Grovyle?

Grovyle: Yeah, I'm...I'm fine. Just...a little bit cold is all.

Morrithi: ...Ok then.

(They were silent for a few seconds)

Morrithi: Grovyle?

Grovyle: Yeah Morrithi?

Morrithi: What was I like when we worked together?

Grovyle: Before you lost your memory, you mean?

Morrithi: Yeah. What was I like.

Grovyle: Well...you were quite courageous. Very sweet and kind, even towards Dusknoir sometimes.

(Grovyle laughed a bit and Morrithi did to)

Grovyle: You also were kind of a little jokester...

Morrithi: Really?

Grovyle: Yes. Made every day a bit more interesting...if we knew when the next day came.

(Morrithi laughed a little bit)

Grovyle: ...You had that lovely laugh...

(Morrithi looked at Grovyle and saw he was staring at her)

Grovyle: ...And pretty much what you are now. Faithful, hopeful...

(Grovyle keep getting closer to Morrithi's face, making her confused)

Grovyle: ...Wonderful young girl...brave...beautiful...

(At this point, Grovyle was right there in front of Morrithi, but then he suddenly put his mouth to hers, making Morrithi very confused, but unable to pull away. Grovyle keep kissing her for at least a minute, until he put his hand onto Morrithi's shoulder at which Morrithi grunted, making Grovyle come back to, and he instantly pulled himself away)

Grovyle: I'm...I'm so sorry! I didn't...I don't know why I did that! I-I...I...

(Grovyle struggled to his feet, but then suddenly ran off. Morrithi stood up, watching him run off. Then Celibi and Mia came)

Mia: Are you ok Morrithi? We heard yelling.

Morrithi: I'm fine...it's just that...Grovyle, he...

Celibi: Oh no. Did Grovyle kiss you?

Morrithi: ...yes.

Celibi: Oh boy...

Mia: What? Kiss you...why?

Celibi: Let me explain. When you and Grovyle were working together...you weren't just friends...you two were "together" together.

Morrithi: What?

Celibi: You may not remember...but Grovyle loves you Morrithi...not just that...he's in love with you, I swear. I can tell.

Mia: That's why he acted like that.

Morrithi: ...I have to talk to Grovyle.

Celibi: No! Grovyle needs some time alone. Please...let him be.

Morrithi: ...alright...

Celibi: Let's just go back to the field and rest up, alright?

Mia: Ok.

Morrithi: Alright...

(The three go back to the field and rest again. When they awaken again, Grovyle is there sitting by a tree. They all get up but for Grovyle and Morrithi)

Celibi: Grovyle...you alright?

Grovyle: ...not really...

Celibi: ...Hmmm. Well... let's get going, shall we?

(They all head out, following Celibi. Morrithi and Mia behind her and Grovyle at least 5 feet behind them. When they get deeper into the forest, they see the Passage of Time)

Celibi: Look! The Passage of Time!

Mia: Wow...that's pretty. What do you think Morrithi?

Morrithi: ...yeah. It is...

Celibi: Come on you three. You guys need to go back and stop the Planet's Paralize!

Morrithi: ...you're right Celibi. Let's go then...

Dusknoir: Hold it, hold it.

(Dusknoir and six Sablye surround them)

All: Dusknoir?!

Dusknoir: Of course it's me...who else? Don't answer that. Let's just get this...

(Dusknoir takes a closer look at Morrithi and Grovyle, then laughs)

Grovyle: What's so funny?

Dusknoir: Couldn't contain yourself any longer, huh Grovyle? (Laughing)

Grovyle: What are you talking about?!

Dusknoir: I can tell what happened...due to the distressed looks on yours and Morrithi's...you kissed her didn't you?

Grovyle: W-What!? I-I...

Dusknoir: Oh, that's hilarious! Even when you know she can't remember you, you still go for it. That's kind of sad actually...oh well! No matter...I was going to say...let's just get this over with. Behold...

(The world flashed pitch-black and then Primal Dialga appeared with them all)

Dusknoir: ...the ruler of this bleak world! (Laughing)

Grovyle: No...Primal Dialga!

Mia: P-Primal D-Dialga!?

Primal Dialga: (Roars)

Dusknoir: Now...let's kill them!

Morrithi: No! I refuse to die...not like this!

Dusknoir: Oh, now you get all courageous, don't you? That's not going to help anyone you little brat...just give up already.

Morrithi: No! This isn't how it's suppose to be...I won't allow it!

Dusknoir: Oh my goodness...you don't even remember anything and you go with that? Really...!

Morrithi: Look! You believe what you believe, but I believe what I believe...and I know that this isn't right...so get out of the way!

Dusknoir: What!? Now you shut up and...

Morrithi: No! YOU shut up and listen! I'm tired of hearing you blabber on like this! I always thought that you were no good and I was right! You want to fight, then so be it!

Grovyle: Morrithi...Primal Dialga...

Morrithi: I don't care about Primal Dialga...we need to do this!

Primal Dialga: (Roars even louder)

Dusknoir: Fine then you little annoying brat! Kill them!

Morrithi: Celibi! Can you...?

Celibi: Gotcha! Time to travel!

(Celibi transports them next to the Passage of Time, at which the three jumped into. They reawakened outside Mia's house. Morrithi and Mia woke up first, so they toke Grovyle into the house. Inside, after five minutes, Grovyle woke up)

Morrithi: Your awake. You alright?

Grovyle: Yeah...I think so.

(Grovyle got up)

Mia: Don't worry. We're in my house. We're safe here! No one comes in here...no one but me!

Grovyle: That's good...

Mia: I was wondering something Grovyle.

Grovyle: Y-Yes?

Mia: I was wondering if we sleep for awhile. It's been a long day...for me at least.

Morrithi: I'm tired to.

Grovyle: Oh...yeah. That's fine.

(They all sleep but for Grovyle, and secretly Morrithi. At midnight, Grovyle looks at Morrithi, whom he thinks is asleep. So Grovyle goes next to Morrithi and puts his hand on her shoulder, at which she opened her eyes and Grovyle instantly jerked his hand back)

Grovyle: I-I'm sorry! I was just...I...

(Grovyle struggled upwards and back, but Morrithi got up as well)

Morrithi: Grovyle, don't go, please.

(Grovyle looked at her with a face of panic, but Morrithi's face remained calm)

Morrithi: Grovyle, I just want to know...

Grovyle: Why I did what I did...?

Morrithi: ...yes. Grovyle...please..?

(Grovyle looked at her silent for awhile)

Morrithi: Grovyle...?

Grovyle: ...I'm sorry Morrithi...I...I just can't...

(Grovyle rushed out and Morrithi looked down in sorrow. Once the sun started rising, Morrithi walked out and saw Grovyle by the edge, looking down. She tiptoed by and headed through Treasure Town and to the beach. Once at the beach, she looked up, but no longer could see Grovyle. She went next to the water and watched the sunrise, but she couldn't bare to get Grovyle out of her head)

Morrithi: *(Why can't I get him out of my head? Wait a minute...Celibi said we both were in love with each other. Could I...still be in love with Grovyle? That wouldn't be surprising actually. I might not remember...but my feeling remain the same...but, Grovyle won't let me talk to him. He's so...ashamed of himself. I just wish he would listen...)*

(Morrithi teared up and started crying)

Grovyle: Morrithi?

(Morrithi looked and saw Grovyle walking towards her. She wiped her tears away as best as she could, but Grovyle looked at her with worry)

Morrithi: H-Hi, Grovyle...

Grovyle: ...Are you alright? Why are crying?

Morrithi: I'm...it's nothing. Really, I'm fine.

(Grovyle looked at her closer and Morrithi shuddered a bit)

Grovyle: No you're not...you're crying. Why?

Morrithi: It's nothing, really Grovyle.

Grovyle: Was it something I did?

Morrithi: No. It's not you...you didn't do anything...

Grovyle: What's wrong then? I know something's wrong...what is it?

Morrithi: ...I...I-I...I can't...

Grovyle: Can't tell me? Why?

(Grovyle walked in front of her. Morrithi tried to turn away but Grovyle turned her back)

Grovyle: Morrithi! What's wrong?!

Morrithi: I, don't know...(Crying)

Grovyle: Morrithi...please, calm down. Everything's alright.

Morrithi: I can't...Grovyle...?

Grovyle: What...what is it?

Morrithi: I-I...I...I...

Grovyle: Morrithi! What's wr-...?!

(Morrithi kisses Grovyle slightly. After a few seconds, she stops and looks down, leaving Grovyle confused and speechless)

Grovyle: ...Morrithi...what...why did you...?

Morrithi: I...I think I...

Grovyle: Do you think you love me?

(Morrithi looks at Grovyle and can see a glimmer of hope in his eyes)

Morrithi: ...I...I think so...

(Grovyle looks at Morrithi speechless, but hugs her slightly)

Grovyle: You can decide a whole new feeling for me, you know?

Morrithi: I know...but...I can't get you out of head.

Grovyle: ...I guess that means something...if you want it to.

Morrithi: ...I think I do.

(Grovyle kisses Morrithi slightly on the neck, then stopped hugging her)

Grovyle: Let's get back to Mia, ok?

Morrithi: Ok...


	3. One Last Look

(They get back to the house before anyone could wake up. When Mia woke up, she stood and looked at the others)

Mia: Good morning everyone! Um...I forgot to ask... where do we put the Time Gears once we get them?

Grovyle: Um...I should explain that then.

(Grovyle explains the Hidden Land thing)

Both: Great...

Grovyle: Yeah...that's what I thought to.

Mia: What do we do then?

Grovyle: ...I was thinking I could get the Time Gears while you two find out where the Hidden land is, is that alright?

Mia: Ok! We can do that! Right Morrithi?

Morrithi: ...Ok, I guess.

Grovyle: I'm sorry Morrithi...but it's easier this way. I'll come back once I get all the Time Gears, ok?

Mia: Ok!

Morrithi: Ok...

(Grovyle goes off and gets the Time Gears while Morrithi and Mia convince the Guild of what the truth really is. So after a few days, they found where the Hidden Land was and how to get there. In the Guild...)

Chatot: So, now Grovyle?

Mia: Yep! Hopefully he'll be here soon.

Morrithi: It's been a few days. He should...

Grovyle: Open the gates!

(They hear knocking against the gates and Diglet goes and investigates)

Diglet: It's Grovyle!

All: Grovyle?!

Grovyle: Open the gates please, Dusknoir is coming!

All: Dusknoir!?

Chatot: Get the gates open! Now!

(Loudred runs up the ladder to open the gate. He comes back down with Grovyle following him)

Morrithi: Grovyle, you alright? You're panting.

Grovyle: I'm...I'm fine. Dusknoir...he's...

Dusknoir: Hey!

Grovyle: Oh no...Dusknoir.

Chatot: You go into Team PokémonSky's room. We'll distract him.

Grovyle: Alright then.

Mia: This way please.

(Mia and Morrithi leads Grovyle into their room. Once in there, Morrithi sits in her bed, Mia in hers, and Grovyle sits in front of them)

Grovyle: Oh my...I hope they can get him away.

Morrithi: They should be able to. Grovyle...do you have all of the Time Gears?

Grovyle: Yes, yes I do. All five right here.

(Grovyle takes all five Time Gears out of his bag and in front of them all)

Mia: Wow...they're pretty. Even in this position, they are beautiful. So now we have to get them to Tempral Tower in the Hidden Land?

Grovyle: Yep. Did you two find out where it was?

Mia: Yes we did. We must go to Brine Cave in order to continue though.

Grovyle: It's progress at the least. Hmmm...we should...Morrithi?

(Morrithi was holding a Time Gear and staring at it, like she was oblivious to everything else)

Mia: Morrithi, you alright?

Grovyle: Morrithi?

(Grovyle barely tapped Morrithi on her shoulder and she snapped back, looking back at him)

Grovyle: You alright? You were in a daze.

Morrithi: I...I was? I didn't notice. Sorry.

(Morrithi put the Time Gear down and Grovyle put them all back into his bag)

Grovyle: Alright...I was thinking, that we should rest before we continue our journey tomorrow.

Mia: That sounds good.

Morrithi: Ok. Let's do it.

(They all fall asleep once the Guild lets them know Dusknoir was gone. At midnight, Morrithi woke up and saw Mia sleeping, but didn't see Grovyle. She turned around to the other side and saw Grovyle sleeping beside her. She looked at him and smiled, then went back to sleep. When they all woke up, they headed to Brine Cave, then on Lapras, to the Hidden Land. Once there, they got to the Rainbow Stoneship temple...)

Grovyle: Well...here we are. Once we get the Rainbow Stoneship started, we'll be at Tempral Tower.

Morrithi: Yes...but how...what's that?

Grovyle: What's that what Morrithi?

Morrithi: That...that stone tablet.

Mia: There's runes on it...it's not footprint runes though.

(They walk to a stone tablet with Unknown letters on it)

Grovyle: It the Ancient Language of the Unknown.

Mia: Can you read it Grovyle?

Grovyle: Yes I can, thankfully. Let me see...

(Grovyle takes a closer look at the stone tablet for a few seconds then goes to the middle of the design on the floor and looks at Mia)

Grovyle: Mia...you need to put your Relic Fragment into this indentation.

Mia: Huh? Right here?

Grovyle: Yes. It'll start the Rainbow Stoneship up and we can go up to Tempral Tower.

Mia: Oh! Ok then! I'll do it!

(Mia was about to put her Relic Fragment in, but then Dusknoir and the six Sablye came)

All: D-Dusknoir?!

Dusknoir: Well, of course. I don't know anyone else willing to come and get you...now that everyone knows your good at least.

(Grovyle growls slightly at Dusknoir as he laughs)

Dusknoir: This is to good...everyone right here for me to capture and kill. Let's get them into the Dimensional Hole.

(They take the three down the other side of the temple where a Dimensional Hole was open)

Dusknoir: Now...let's go!

Grovyle: *Morrithi...Mia...?*

Mia: *Yes...*

Morrithi: *Let's do it...*

(The three attack the seven, at which all start fighting. But the three eventually defeat Dusknoir, at which the Sablye run through the Dimensional Hole, frightened. Mia goes up the temple again to start the Rainbow Stoneship while Grovyle explains to Morrithi what'll happen once the Planet's Paralize is prevented)

Grovyle: I'm sorry Morrithi...I should've told you sooner. I just couldn't bring myself to say it. Morrithi, I...

Morrithi: Ok.

Grovyle: Huh?

Morrithi: We have to stop the Planet's Paralize. I can't let that happen to this world...or anyone in it. We have to do it Grovyle.

Grovyle: ...Yes.

(The Rainbow Stoneship starts up and the two get their hopes up. But Dusknoir pushes Morrithi forward)

Dusknoir: I will not...I won't let you change history!

(Dusknoir charges up Dark Pulse and fires it at Morrithi, but Grovyle protects her)

Grovyle: ARG!

Morrithi: G-Grovyle?!

Dusknoir: You dare protect Morrithi with your own body Grovyle?! Fine...then I'll just...huh?!

(Grovyle gets up, growls, screams, then rushes to Dusknoir, and starts pushing him into the Dimensional Hole)

Dusknoir: What...What do you think you're doing Grovyle!?

Grovyle: I'm taking you...taking you back into the Future with me Dusknoir!

Dusknoir: What?!

Morrithi: No, Grovyle!

Mia: Guys! Is everything alright...I heard screaming?!

(Mia came down the temple and jumped)

Mia: W-What...What's going on?!

Grovyle: Mia...I'm taking Dusknoir back into the Future with me! You watch Morrithi's back for me and take the Time Gears!

(Grovyle manages to throw the Time Gears to Morrithi without Dusknoir getting away)

Mia: W-Wait a second! I can't do what you can do...take your place, I can't!

Grovyle: You must and you will, because you can Mia! I know that! You two are a great team and do not forget it!

Dusknoir: Release me Grovyle!

Grovyle: We're almost done...silence!

Morrithi: Grovyle...

Grovyle: Morrithi...I'm sorry to do this you, but I must. I'm glad to have been blessed with a partner like you...

(Morrithi looks at him with worry and Grovyle looks back sad)

Grovyle: I know that parting hurts...but you must keep on keeping on...for everyone else!

Dusknoir: Grovyle...!

Grovyle: Shut up! We're finish! Let's go!

Morrithi: Grovyle, no!

(Grovyle looks away from Morrithi and pushes Dusknoir into the Dimensional Hole...)


	4. Never Lasts, Does it?

(Five years later...in the Future...)

Morrithi: Mia...Mia? Wake up, Mia!

Mia: Ug, huh? Morrithi?

Morrithi: Are you ok Mia?

Mia: I'm fine. Where...are we?

(Morrithi and Mia stand up in a forest)

Morrithi: I'm not sure...I think we're...probably in the Future.

Mia: Maybe we are. Not again...

Morrithi: Mia...don't complain. We should...

Dusknoir: Hello?!

Mia: ...Who was that?

Morrithi: ...I don't know...we should hide though.

(The two hide in the bushes. Then Dusknoir came into view)

Morrithi: *Dusknoir?! He's...alive?!*

Mia: *But...that can't be possible, can it?*

Morrithi: *I don't think so.*

Dusknoir: Where the world are you two...hey!

Celibi: What is it Dusknoir?!

(Celibi flies into view, right in front of Dusknoir)

Mia: *C-Celibi?*

Morrithi: *Well...we can get home at least...*

Mia: *Thanks for looking at the positive side.*

Celibi: What's the matter with you Dusknoir? Why do you yell a lot?!

Dusknoir: I apologize Celibi, but where's Grovyle?

Celibi: He's back there, why?

Dusknoir: Why do you why?

Celibi: Right...sorry. Hey Grovyle!

Morrithi: *Grovyle...?*

Mia: *Is he alive to?

Morrithi: *I hope so...*

(Grovyle walks into view in front of Dusknoir and Celibi)

Grovyle: What is it Celibi? You know I was busy doing something.

Celibi: Yeah, yeah, you can daydream later. Dusknoir...

Grovyle: That's not what I was doing.

Celibi: Whatever. Dusknoir wants you.

Grovyle: What is it Dusknoir?

Dusknoir: First of all, I want to know if you're alright. You've been...acting strange lately.

Grovyle: ...I'm not sure Dusknoir.

Dusknoir: ...Alright then. Second thing...Master, I mean...Dialga...said that two Pokémon have intruded into this time and he wants them gone.

Grovyle: You want my help, huh?

Dusknoir: What if it's another Dusknoir or something? It's hard fighting other Dusknoir's if you're a Dusknoir.

Grovyle: I wouldn't know...I'm not a Dusknoir.

Mia: *Morrithi...I believe they're talking about us.*

Morrithi: *I think so too. We should go out then.*

Mia: *Alright. Let's go.*

(Morrithi and Mia hop out of the bushes, surprising everyone. Grovyle stares, stunned, Dusknoir backs up, frightened, and Celibi just looks)

Celibi: ...This is awkward.

Grovyle: M-Morrithi...Mia?

Both: Grovyle!

(The three hug each other)

Grovyle: I-I...I can't...I thought I'd never see you again...

Mia: We thought we'd never see you again either Grovyle! This is amazing! Oh, um...Grovyle?

Grovyle: Y-Yeah?

Morrithi: Why is Dusknoir here?

Dusknoir: U-Um...

Grovyle: That's an...interesting story.

(Grovyle explains that after they saved the world, the three of them slowly disappeared, but Dialga explained that some higher being than him brought them all back. After they came back, Dusknoir asked Grovyle to join in to become an exploration team to explore the world. And for the past five years, Celibi has lived in Fogbound Lake and Grovyle and Dusknoir has been an exploration team, the most famous in their time actually)

Both: ...

Celibi: You don't believe do you?

Mia: We're not sure yet.

Dusknoir: Arg...I knew it...

Grovyle: Alright. You two take your time then.

Celibi: How did you two get here?

Mia: I can't remember.

Morrithi: I can't remember either.

Celibi: That's a problem.

Grovyle: Well...I guess, you two should...

Mia: Wait! Can we stay for awhile?

Morrithi: It's been five years...

Celibi: I'm ok with that!

Grovyle: ...Alright then.

(Grovyle leads the two to Mia's old house)

Mia: Why here?

Grovyle: Me and Dusknoir made this our house...I hope you don't mind.

Mia: No, not at all! My house won't go to waste at least! It's being used by explorer teams still, that's cool.

Morrithi: So we're staying here for now?

Grovyle: Yes, I guess.

Celibi: I like it here. I like it a lot! I wish I lived here!

Dusknoir: Celibi you come everyday...you pretty much do.

Celibi: Oh yeah...I guess I should just stay then!

Dusknoir: Crapadoddles!

Celibi: (Laughs)

Grovyle: So...?

Mia: I don't know. This is strange sort of.

Grovyle: We'll figure something out.

(For the rest of the day the five talked things out until night. But Morrithi noticed that Grovyle talked to her like they were just "friends", which made Morrithi worry. At midnight, Morrithi woke up and saw everyone still sleeping. She tiptoed outside and to the beach. Once there, Morrithi sat on the beach and watched the sunrise)

Morrithi: *(I don't understand...why did Grovyle act like that? Maybe...he is no longer in love with me. Five years...wasted...hoping for nothing? Why...)* (Crying)

Grovyle: M-Morrithi?

(Morrithi looked and saw Grovyle coming. She wiped her tears away as Grovyle walked to her)

Morrithi: Hello Grovyle.

Grovyle: Are you alright? Why are you out here alone?

Morrithi: I was just...watching the sunrise is all. I'm fine.

Grovyle: Morrithi...

(Grovyle sat next to her, at whom she turned her head so she didn't look at him)

Grovyle: Morrithi? What's wrong?

Morrithi: Nothing...

Grovyle: Haven't we been through his before? What is bothering you?

Morrithi: Grovyle, really...it's nothing important.

Grovyle: "Nothing important"? It's important enough that it's making you cry! Please, don't hide anything from me?

Morrithi: Grovyle...I just...

Grovyle: What is it?

Morrithi: ...I...Grovyle?

Grovyle: What?

Morrithi: I...just wanted to know...what are your feelings towards me?

Grovyle: What? My feelings...Morrithi, you know I care about you.

Morrithi: That's not what I mean. I mean...I need to know what how you feel about me.

Grovyle: Morrithi...why are you asking me?

Morrithi: Please, Grovyle...I just...I...

(Grovyle looked closer at Morrithi who tried not to look back but couldn't bare not to look at him)

Grovyle: Are you...wondering if I...still love you?

Morrithi: ...I...I don't...

Mia: Help!

(The two stand up and see Mia running towards them)

Morrithi: M-Mia?! What's wrong?!

Mia: I don't know what it is...but someone is trying to kill us!

Grovyle: What!?

(Then, a dark Pokémon appears in front of them all, making Mia pop behind Morrithi and Grovyle)

?: ...It's been awhile...I've been looking everywhere for you two...

Grovyle: What...who are you?!

?: Me? You don't remember me? Oh, that's right. Morrithi lost her memory and you didn't see me Grovyle. My bad.

Morrithi: What...you know us?

Grovyle: How do you know us?!

?: Yes, I know you...let me give you a hint...I caused the Planet's Paralize and...

All: What!?

Grovyle: You caused the Planet's Paralize!?

?: ...Yes...but I'm not finished! I was going to say, I also caused the accident when you two were time-traveling to the past which made Morrithi lose her memory and transform into a Pokémon, though she can still transform into her human form which doesn't make since at all.

All: What!?

(He explained how and why he did it and the time-traveling issue)

Grovyle: That's how it happened...?

?: Why yes...wait. Why am I explaining this to you all? I want to kill you!

Grovyle: You're not getting that chance!

?: Let's see you stop me!

(Him and Grovyle fight, but after a few minutes, the Pokémon knocks Grovyle to side and flings him into the water. He then fires Dark Pulse at Morrithi and Mia, which knocked them unconscious. When Morrithi woke up, she was in a cage with everyone but Grovyle and Celibi, who Celibi was in another, smaller cage besides theirs)

Morrithi: Mia, Dusknoir, Celibi? You three alright?

Mia: Arg...huh? What...

Morrithi: You alright Mia?

Mia: Yeah, I think so. What happened?

Dusknoir: That...was Darkrai. He knocked us out and...toke us here...

Celibi: Where ever "here" is.

Morrithi: Ok...you two are ok as well.

Mia: Where's Grovyle?

Dusknoir: Darkrai toke him...he said he was going to torture him...

Morrithi: What...torture?

Dusknoir: Darkrai said either him or you, Morrithi. Grovyle wouldn't let Darkrai hurt you...anymore.

Mia: Poor Grovyle...

Celibi: I don't know what's going to happen to the rest of us.

Dusknoir: I'm not sure either. I believe Darkrai is still going to torture us...probably torture us to death...

Mia: To death?

Dusknoir: I've heard of Darkrai...he's evil...pure evil.

Celibi: I remember him. I wouldn't be surprised if he did then.

Morrithi: How are we getting out of here?

Celibi: Where ever "here" is.

Morrithi: Celibi, please?

Celibi: I'm sorry.

Dusknoir: I'm not sure. I just don't...

(Darkrai appeared inside the cage)

All: Ahh!

Darkrai: Yeah...you're coming with me.

(Darkrai grabbed Morrithi by the arm and disappeared)


	5. No Mistakes this Time

(Grovyle was extremely injured, alone in a cage, in a pitch-black room. He could barely move, for it hurt too much. Then Darkrai appeared in the cage with Morrithi, who was injured as well, and he threw her down, then he vanished. Grovyle crawled over to Morrithi and helped her up)

Grovyle: M-Morrithi? Are you alright?

Morrithi: I...I don't think so...ahh!

(Grovyle held her close as Morrithi laid her head on his shoulder)

Grovyle: You're going to be fine...

Morrithi: Are you ok Grovyle?

Grovyle: I'm fine...(Grunts)

Morrithi: No you're not, you're hurt to.

Grovyle: Morrithi, I don't care, I'll be fine.

Morrithi: But I care. You need to rest, not be looking after me...

Grovyle: No. I will not. You rest, I'll...(Grunts)

(Grovyle held his stomach tightly as Morrithi tried to hold him)

Morrithi: Grovyle, you're more hurt than I am. You need to rest.

Grovyle: No, I won't rest. Morrithi don't...

(Grovyle tried to stop Morrithi from holding him as he held his stomach)

Morrithi: Grovyle, please, don't fight. (Crying)

Grovyle: Morrithi...please...I don't want to...(Grunts)

Morrithi: I don't care if you don't want to! Please...I don't want you hurt anymore...

Grovyle: ...ok...

(Grovyle relaxed against the wall as Morrithi put her head back onto his shoulder and relaxed beside him. After a few minutes of silence...)

Morrithi: Grovyle?

Grovyle: Yes Morrithi?

Morrithi: What do you think Darkrai is doing to everyone else?

Grovyle: I...I'm not sure. Hopefully he isn't hurting them as badly as he did me.

Morrithi: What did he do to you?

Grovyle: You really think I'm going to tell you?

Morrithi: ...No.

Both: ...

Morrithi: How are we getting out?

Grovyle: ...I don't know...

(Morrithi looked at Grovyle who looked at her)

Grovyle: ...We'll get out though.

Morrithi: Are you sure?

(Grovyle grabs her hand and kisses it lightly)

Grovyle: ...I promise.

(Grovyle laid his head onto Morrithi's, forcing Morrithi to lay her head back on his shoulder, as Grovyle continued to hold her hand. After a few minutes a silence...Grovyle heard Morrithi moan a little. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, without her noticing, and he could see her eyes looking at their hands holding still. Her eyes were filled with hope, and Grovyle knew why)

Grovyle: *(Morrithi...I'm sorry it's been so long...I forgot what love was. But I promise you...I haven't forgotten how to love you...)*

(Darkrai then appeared with Dusknoir, whom he threw to the ground and then Darkrai disappeared. Grovyle crawled next to Dusknoir and Morrithi moved in front)

Grovyle: Dusknoir...are you alright?

Dusknoir: Oh my goodness...he knows how to torture! Yeah...I'm fine. Are you two alright, though?

Morrithi: I'm ok...

Grovyle: We're alright.

Dusknoir: You don't look alright Grovyle.

Grovyle: Whatever. I don't care, I just care that we get out of here.

Morrithi: How though?

Grovyle: Morrithi...I promised you, we'd get out. I'll figure out a way...don't worry.

(Morrithi looked down in worry and Grovyle looked away with discouragement. Dusknoir slowly got up)

Grovyle: Dusknoir...how bad did he hurt you?

Dusknoir: I can fight, I can tell you that. I'm quite upset! Why?

Grovyle: Can you teleport others?

Dusknoir: Yes...why?

Grovyle: Do you remember where Darkrai tortured us?

Dusknoir: Um...yes. Now, tell me what's going on!

Grovyle: I need you to teleport us there...maybe Celibi or Mia as well...it depends on who he's torturing now.

Dusknoir: Are you sure Grovyle? We're weaker...I don't think we can...

Grovyle: We can...and we will. I refuse to fail. Please Dusknoir?

Dusknoir: ...Alright...I hope you know what you're doing.

Grovyle: I hope so to...

(Dusknoir teleported all three of them into a room where Darkrai was JUST about to attack Mia. There, Celibi also appeared)

Darkrai: What the...!?

Celibi: Awesome!

Mia: That...was...to close...for comfort!

Darkrai: You...I knew I shouldn't have put you all in the same cage.

Mia: Morrithi! You ok?!

Morrithi: I'm fine...

Celibi: Grovyle, my dear! You alright?!

Grovyle: Yes, I'm...(Grunts)...I'll be fine.

Darkrai: Hmmm...not a very thought out plan, huh?

Grovyle: I don't care how hurt I am...we're getting out of here alive, and you're not stopping us.

Darkrai: We'll see about that.

(They all fight. Though Darkrai nearly knocked Grovyle, Morrithi, and Dusknoir out, they all came together and fought back...)

Grovyle: Arg...that does it! Energy Ball!

Dusknoir: Dark Pulse!

Celibi: Magical Leaf!

Morrithi: Solarbeam!

Mia: Thunderbolt!

(All the moves combined and hit Darkrai enough to knock him out. The five ran out and retreated back to Sharpedo's Bluff)

Mia: We...We made it. We're alive!

Celibi: Yay!

Dusknoir: That was close...I can't believe we did it...

Grovyle: That was troublesome.

Morrithi: Yeah...that was. I'm amazed we won...

Grovyle: I told you we'd make it out.

(Morrithi smiled at Grovyle)

Mia: Oh my goodness! I think we deserve some rest again!

Celibi: Yeah...long day...so let it be a long night.

Dusknoir: I guess that's so. Let's go to sleep then.

(They all fall asleep. Near morning, Morrithi wakes up and goes out and walks near the edge. There, she sits down and watches the sunrise. After about half an hour...)

Grovyle: Morrithi?

(Morrithi looked behind her and saw Grovyle coming out of the hole and coming towards her)

Morrithi: Hello Grovyle.

Grovyle: You alright?

Morrithi: Yeah. I'm not always awake and outside when I'm upset. I like watching the sunrise is all...

Grovyle: Ok then. That's good.

(Grovyle sits next to her)

Morrithi: You feeling better?

Grovyle: Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better. You feeling ok?

Morrithi: Yeah. I'm fine now.

Grovyle: Good...

(Grovyle looked out to see the sunrise as Morrithi looked at him. She then looked off at the sunrise as well, her face full of acceptance)

Morrithi: *(I guess he no longer cares for me that way...at least he cares I guess. I'll just have to accept that fact...)*

(Grovyle looked at Morrithi and realized her face and thought she was upset)

Grovyle: You ok Morrithi?

Morrithi: Huh? Yeah, I'm fine.

Grovyle: You sure? You look...upset.

Morrithi: Oh, yeah. I'm ok. I promise.

Grovyle: Ok then. *(...Why is she like this? She...does she think...I get it now. She believes I'm no longer IN love with her. Why does she care? Is she...still in love with me?)* Morrithi?

Morrithi: Yes Grovyle?

Grovyle: What were you going to say earlier?

Morrithi: What?

Grovyle: Before Darkrai Pokénapped us...what were you going to say?

Morrithi: Oh! That...um...I...

Grovyle: What's wrong? You can't tell me still?

Morrithi: It's not that...it's...

Grovyle: What? What is it then?

Morrithi: It's...It's, um...I...

Grovyle: Morrithi...

(Grovyle turned her so she faced him and they looked at each other)

Grovyle: Before...I asked, and I'm still asking...are you trying to ask me if I still love you?

Morrithi: ...I-I...uh...

(Morrithi turned her head down but Grovyle used his other hand to force her head up so she'd look at him)

Grovyle: Morrithi, please don't fight this. I need to know.

(Morrithi started to panic a little bit then started crying a bit)

Grovyle: Morrithi...please, don't cry. It's a simple question. Are you or are you not wondering if I still love you?

Morrithi: Grovyle, please, I don't want to...

Grovyle: No, Morrithi. I'm not avoiding this any longer. You need to answer now.

Morrithi: But...I-I...I don't...

Grovyle: Morrithi! Stop trying to avoid this yourself! Answer the question!

Morrithi: I-I...I...(Crying)

Grovyle: Morrithi!

Morrithi: ...Y-Yes!

Grovyle: 'Yes' what?!

Morrithi: Yes, I want to know...!

Grovyle: 'Want to know' what?!

Morrithi: I want to know if you still love me!

Grovyle: Well, that answer is no!

(Morrithi looked at Grovyle, saddened. Grovyle slowly moved in, closed his eyes, and kissed Morrithi, leaving her surprised. After a few seconds, he stopped and pulled away, wiping her tears away with his other hand)

Grovyle: I'm still IN love with you.

(Morrithi searched him, wondering)

Grovyle: Now...I'm wondering...what about you?

(Morrithi just kept looking at him, making Grovyle lose some hope. But then Morrithi leaned in and kissed him quickly)

Morrithi: ...I know I do now.

Grovyle: ...That's good then...

(Grovyle kisses Morrithi until the sun rose in the sky, which was an hour or so)

Mia: Good morn-where's Grovyle and Morrithi?

(The two stop and see the other three come out of the house)

Mia: What were you two doing?

Morrithi: Nothing...

Grovyle: Just...talking.

Dusknoir: Alright then. Come on you lovers...we need to get going.

Grovyle: What are talking about?

Dusknoir: You mean the "lovers" thing?

Grovyle: No, you always know somehow, I mean the "get going" thing.

Celibi: Lovers? What? Again? Really?!

Mia: Huh?

Morrithi: Grovyle...

Grovyle: They were going to find out some time anyways.

Celibi: Oh, I'm so happy for you two! Again!

Mia: Wow! That's sweet!

Dusknoir: Hmmm...I knew it. Again...

Grovyle: Whatever...what were you talking about?

Dusknoir: Morrithi and Mia...

Grovyle: Oh...yeah...

Morrithi: We need to get home.

Mia: Oh...

Celibi: Bummer...

Dusknoir: Why is everyone so glum?

Grovyle: You very well know why Dusknoir? You just...

Dusknoir: Grovyle, Grovyle, Grovyle...I knew this was going to happen...that's why you're going with them.

All: Really?

Grovyle: You...You're letting me leave?

Dusknoir: Of course...Grovyle...I know what you've been daydreaming about...

Grovyle: That's not what I was doing.

Dusknoir: Whatever! You were daydreaming about Morrithi Grovyle, you can't deny that.

Morrithi: You were?

Grovyle: Um...I don't know what he's talking about.

Dusknoir: Yeah, whatever. Anyways...you're going to the past with them. So get ready. Celibi you to.

Celibi: Ok!

Grovyle: Dusknoir...

Dusknoir: What is it Grovyle?

Grovyle: I...I can't leave you.

Mia: What?

Morrithi: What Grovyle?

Celibi: Wait...what?

Dusknoir: W-Why not?

Grovyle: I...I can't. Dusknoir, you're my friend and team partner, I just can't leave you here alone.

Dusknoir: Grovyle...Morrithi needs you more than me! And I'm just...

Grovyle: No, Dusknoir, you don't understand...

(Grovyle gets up and faced Dusknoir, as well as Morrithi, and they both walk away from the edge, at least a few feet)

Grovyle: Dusknoir...you're my brother...I can't live without you either.

Dusknoir: ...I...I didn't know. Well I did...just...

Grovyle: Just not that much?

Dusknoir: Yeah. Well, then...how...?

Mia: You know, you can come to Dusknoir.

Dusknoir: I...I can?

Mia: Of course!

Morrithi: Dusknoir, you're good now aren't you? Come back with us.

Dusknoir: So...you do trust me now?

Mia: Well yeah! We wouldn't be inviting you back, now, would we?

Celibi: Now, wait a second! Don't leave me here alone with the Sablye! I'm coming to!

Morrithi: Ok! That's great actually Celibi!

Celibi: Yeah!

(Celibi opens the Passage of Time)

Mia: Come on! Let's go home you four!

Celibi: Alright then!

Dusknoir: Ok...

Grovyle: Morrithi?

Morrithi: Yes, Grovyle?

Grovyle: Let's go...no mistakes this time...

(They jump through the Passage of Time, Celibi closing it on the way through it)


	6. A New Mission

(On the other side...)

Morrithi: Ug, ug...huh? Wah...

Wigglituff: Morrithi...you ok?

Morrithi: W-Wigglituff? Is that...?

Wigglituff: Yes, it's me. And the rest of the guild is here to. Open your eyes.

(Morrithi opens her eyes and sees the whole guild around her and the other four at the Crossroads)

Morrithi: Hew...we made it. Mia...Grovyle, Celibi, Dusknoir? You four alright?

(The other four wake up and stand as well as Morrithi)

Dusknoir: W-What...ah!

All: Dusknoir!

Dusknoir: Don't kill me!

Grovyle: Don't fire any readying weapons! He's on our side!

Chatot: Our side? So you say, but is that true, this time?!

Grovyle: Yes, I should know! I've been with him for the past five years.

Bidoof: F-Five years? By golly...that's a lot!

Sunflora: Oh my gosh, it is! You do know!

Celibi: And I should know too! I trust him as well!

Chatot: And you are...?

Celibi: Celibi! Can't you tell?!

Chatot: S-Sorry...

Mia: Guild, Dusknoir is good this time. I and Morrithi should know.

Wigglituff: Well...if you two trust him, that's good enough for me! So...why are they here?

Morrithi: Um...we hadn't completely figured that out yet.

Celibi: I have an idea!

Dusknoir: Does it have to do with pancakes?

Celibi: Um...um...maybe...

Dusknoir: Then no.

Celibi: Darn.

Grovyle: How about we join Team PokémonSky?

Morrithi: Really, Grovyle?

Grovyle: Sure. What else would we do here? Me and Dusknoir would still do our exploration team, you and Mia would to, and Celibi...well...she would do whatever Celibi does.

Morrithi: What do you think, Mia?

Mia: What do YOU think, Morrithi?

Morrithi: Sure?

Mia: Sure!

Morrithi: Sure.

Grovyle: Yes...!

Celibi: Yay!

Dusknoir: ...Wow. Thanks...

Morrithi: Of course, Dusknoir. Anytime. Now...Celibi and Dusknoir...you two should see your new home. Let's go!

(They enter the Guild and go to the second floor)

Grovyle: Wow!

Morrithi: You've seen it before, Grovyle.

Grovyle: I know...but I didn't get a good look at last time. This place it bigger than I thought!

Loudred: Well, what DID you expect?! A V.I.P tour?!

Grovyle: Well, I am a 'Very Important Pokémon', but unfortunately no, I didn't.

All: (Giggles)

Loudred: HRMP!

Dusknoir: So...where's the room?

Mia: Right this way. Follow me, to the V.I.P. room!

(They go into Morrithi and Mia's room, where Diglet and Dugdrio had placed three more straw beds)

Celibi: Oh...a straw bed! I'll sleep comfy tonight!

Morrithi: Probably not, actually.

Celibi: What, why? Is there an alarm clock, or something?

Mia: You could say that...

Loudred: HEY! I HEARD that!

Dusknoir: So...now what? What should we do? It's awhile 'til night hits.

Grovyle: I don't know...maybe there are jobs we can take.

Morrithi: You're right, Grovyle. Let's go look.

(Before they left the room, a piece of paper fell out of Mia's bag. She picked it up and gasped)

Mia: Morrithi, we forgot we already toke a job before we were taken into the Future! Somehow...

Morrithi: Oh my goodness...you're right, Mia! I forgot the job...what does it say?

Mia: I'll read it out loud. "Please help me! I forgot where I am, I don't remember how I got here, and something has damaged me! I can't move anymore...I'm not sure how this rescue note is even going to make it back there, but please...someone, anyone...I need help! Client: Ninetales. Dungeon: Dark Mountain. Award: 1,000 PokéMoney and three Reviver Seeds." ...

Dusknoir: Wait, what?

Grovyle: If the Ninetales doesn't remember where she is, how does she know she's in Dark Mountain?

Morrithi: Oh right...I remember me and Mia were having a conversation about that, and then I woke up in the future. So...

Celibi: Where's Dark Mountain? I've never heard of that place.

Grovyle: It is the mountain range to the left of Crystal Crossing. Me and Dusknoir went there on our first exploration. So, let's go. We better hurry and save her.

(They hurried to Dark Mountain, but once they got to the entrance, night settled and they were forced to make camp)

Celibi: I can't believe night came so quickly...are we that slow?

Mia: We're not slow! Night and day just has a way of messing with us, Celibi.

Celibi: Oh...ok!

Grovyle: Actually, it's not night.

Dusknoir: What? What do you mean, Grovyle? It...kind of looks like nighttime...

Grovyle: I know, I know, but it's not. If you look closely, it's the atmosphere of this place. This place is naturally dark.

Celibi: ...I'm scared...

Grovyle: Celibi, we've faced the Planet's Paralize...calm down. I think there's something in there that's causing this. Or...some'one' to be more specific.

Morrithi: I think so too. I and Mia have never been here, but I've seen it when we went to visit Aself in Crystal Lake. We've heard roaring before...loud roaring...it sounded like Dialga but, much more...aggressive and...and...

Mia: And bigger. It sounded bigger.

Morrithi: Yes, that's the word. Bigger.

Grovyle: ...We might need to rest anyways to face...whatever this thing is.

Celibi: That's a good idea. Good-night everyone.

All: Good-night...

(Everyone went to sleep but for Morrithi and Grovyle. Morrithi sat about five feet from Mia and looked at Dark Mountain...darkness seemed to glow from it. Grovyle crawled next to him and sat down, looking at the mountain as well)

Grovyle: Can't sleep?

Morrithi: No...I can't. You?

Grovyle: ...Nope, me neither.

Both: ...

Grovyle: Morrithi?

Morrithi: Yes, Grovyle? What is it?

Grovyle: I...I'm sorry, for forcing you to tell me...

Morrithi: If I wanted to know if you loved me or not?

Grovyle: ...yeah. I'm sorry, really sorry.

Morrithi: No, Grovyle...

Grovyle: Morrithi, don't, I know what you're going to say. I am sorry, and I should be. I had no right to do that to you. It was...barbaric of me to yell at you...make you cry that like. I'm so sorry.

Morrithi: Grovyle, you wouldn't have known then because I wouldn't have said 'yes'. I needed that...I needed you to force me to say it, because I wouldn't have said it otherwise. Thank you.

(Morrithi smiled at Grovyle, so he smiled back. Then Grovyle leaned towards her, pressing his green lips against her pale ones. For the first few seconds Grovyle didn't move; he kept his mouth against Morrithi's until she wrapped her arm around Grovyle's neck, rubbing his shoulder with her thumb. Grovyle figured this meant that she was ok with the sudden advance of affection, so he turned his head, continuing to kiss her, and wrapped his hands around her neck. Suddenly, Grovyle fell onto the ground, Morrithi falling on top of him. Grovyle only laughed when Morrithi thumped his head with her hand)

Morrithi: You meant to fall, didn't you?

Grovyle: No, I didn't.

(Grovyle brought Morrithi's head to his and began kissing her again. Morrithi giggled as much as she could, even though it only came out as a muffle as Grovyle wouldn't take his lips off of hers. She then jerked her legs slightly when Grovyle brought his hands to her hips, caressing her sides. Morrithi then almost fell off of him, but Grovyle saw this as an opportunity and rolled on top of her, laughing, still holding her sides)

Grovyle: Now THAT, I meant to do.

Morrithi: Of course you did. Now...would you mind getting off of me?

Grovyle: Oh, I get it now. You can be on top of me, but I can't be on top of you, huh?

Morrithi: Well, of course. You don't want to hurt me, laying on top of me, now do you?

Grovyle: Oh trust me...I'm not. And you didn't hurt me lying on top of me.

Morrithi: Yeah but...I'm the main character.

Grovyle: Not anymore, my friend.

(Grovyle leaned in and kissed her neck gently, putting one of his hands on the other side of her neck)

Morrithi: Grovyle, we should probably get to sleep.

Grovyle: Do we have to?

Morrithi: Grovyle...

Grovyle: ...I know, I know...it's just...

Dusknoir: Grovyle, we know it's been awhile, could you please just let it go for one night. I'm tired.

(Morrithi and Grovyle look up and see Dusknoir watching them, tired)

Grovyle: How long have you been up?

Dusknoir: Long enough. Thanks for the visual...and audio.

Grovyle: Um...sorry...

Dusknoir: No, no...it's fine. I understand...I think. Just...keep it to a minimal when we're around, ok?

Grovyle: Of course, I apologize. We'll...we'll do that, right Morrithi?

Morrithi: Oh yeah, of course. Sorry.

Dusknoir: Thanks. Now, uh...I'm going to bed. You two probably should as well.

Grovyle: Ok...we'll do that.

(Dusknoir lays on the ground and falls asleep while Grovyle gets off of Morrithi)

Grovyle: That was awkward. I'm sorry...

Morrithi: Why? I don't know why you should be sorry, Grovyle. If we're going to be together, I think we need to...well...I guess, do that sort of thing.

Grovyle: Strange way of putting it, Morrithi.

Morrithi: I know, sorry. But um...we should get to sleep.

Grovyle: Yes, we should. Good-night, Morrithi.

Morrithi: Good-night, Grovyle.

(Grovyle kissed Morrithi's head for a few seconds then rolled over about three feet away. He winked at her, closed his eyes, and smiled. Morrithi sighed in delight, rolling over so she'd look at Mia. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep. When they woke up...)

Grovyle: Morrithi? Wake up...

Morrithi: Huh, what?

(Morrithi opened her eyes and saw her team leaning over her. She stood up and smiled)

Morrithi: Good morning.

Celibi: If you'd call this morning, at least.

Morrithi: Fine. Good whatever-time-of-the-day-it-is.

Celibi: ...Now that sounds weird!

Morrithi: That's why I said, 'good morning'.

Celibi: But we don't know if it's morning.

Morrithi: What do you want me to say, then?

Celibi: I don't know!

Morrithi: Good I-don't-know, then!

Celibi: What the...Morrithi!

Girls...Ninetales?

Celibi and Morrithi: Oh, right...sorry.

Dusknoir: Ok...anyways...?

Mia: We should get going now. Let's find Ninetales.


	7. Losing Friends

(They traveled about a mile into Dark Mountain when they came upon two entrances into two different caves)

Celibi: ...Crud.

Mia: Now what? Should we split up?

Morrithi: That would be better. We'd find Ninetales quicker that way.

Celibi: How are we going to split up, though? There's five of us!

Grovyle: Um, I don't know. I guess...me and Morrithi can go this way...

Dusknoir: Of course you go with Morrithi.

Grovyle: Shut it, Dusknoir!

Dusknoir: Ok, ok, sorry. Me and Mia will go this way.

Celibi: What about me, though?!

Morrithi: Chose, Celibi. Which one do you want to go with?

Dusknoir: If you give her that option, she's...

Celibi: SHHH!

(Celibi jumped onto Dusknoir, slapping his face with her hand, pretending she was covering Dusknoir's mouth, even though it wasn't possible)

Dusknoir: What, what's wrong?

Celibi: Morrithi will KILL me if she knew...

Morrithi: Celibi...

Celibi: There's nothing, I swear!

Morrithi: I already know.

Celibi: ...Did you tell them as well!?

Dusknoir: No, I promise!

Morrithi: Celibi, it is obvious that you have a crush on Grovyle...me and Mia knew that for over five years, now. It's fine, it's fine.

Celibi: Oh. Ha, ha, ha...

Grovyle: I'm still here, you know.

Mia: Me to, actually.

Morrithi: Seriously Celibi, it's fine. I don't mind it all...it's just a crush, everyone gets those at some point.

Celibi: That's good, thanks!

Grovyle: Apparently they cannot hear us, Mia.

Mia: How sad...

Dusknoir: Alright. We should get going...the longer we wait, the longer Ninetales is in trouble. Let's go!

All: Horray!

(The team went their separate ways. With Grovyle's group...)

Celibi: Um...issue.

Grovyle: What is it Celi...bi...

(In front of the three was quicksand that stretched across about twenty feet, with stepping stones, about four feet in diameter, across it)

Morrithi: Um...this is an issue.

Celibi: That's why I said, 'um...issue'.

Grovyle: Ok, ok...before you two argue again...

Celibi and Morrithi: That's not what we were doing.

Grovyle: Don't do that to me! Anyways...I think we can use these stones to get across.

Morrithi: And if we fall...?

Grovyle: Let's hope it doesn't get to that. Let's get going.

(They start hopping across, Celibi flying ahead, helping when needed, and Grovyle letting Morrithi go first. Once they were halfway across, a whisp of fire sped through the air and rubbed against Grovyle's arm, causing him to jerk sideways and fall over into the quicksand)

Morrithi: G-Grovyle!

(Morrithi jumped back and grabbed his arm, Celibi grabbing his other one, before his body got halfway through the sand)

Morrithi: C-Come on Celibi...we can do this!

Celibi: I'm...trying!

Grovyle: Morrithi, Celibi...I'm too heavy, you can't pull me up by yourself...

Morrithi: Yes we can! I'm not losing you...you understand?!

Grovyle: Morrithi...

(Their grips starts to slip)

Morrithi: No...no!

Celibi: Grovyle, come on! You can make it!

Grovyle: You guys need to keep going...get to the others...

Morrithi: We're not leaving you...!

Grovyle: You don't have to make that decision, don't worry.

Celibi: Wait, what?

(Grovyle released their grips before Morrithi or Celibi could be pulled in as well)

Morrithi: N-No...Grovyle!

(Morrithi tried grabbing his hand, but Celibi held her back so she didn't fall in...they lost Grovyle in the quicksand...)

(With Mia and Dusknoir...)

Mia: How do you think the others are doing, Dusknoir?

Dusknoir: They're fine, I'm sure. I don't know why...

Mia: Dusknoir, what's wrong...what the world?

(They came across, what seemed like an endless chasm, which separated them from the other side of the cave. The only way across was a small, thin, bridge)

Mia: ...You're kidding.

Dusknoir: My goodness, I hope the others are having a better travel than this.

(Dusknoir leads, just barely fitting on the bridge, Mia following close behind. They were just about ten feet from the other side when the floor under Dusknoir collapsed and he fell; Mia grabbing his hand just in time)

Mia: Situation, situation, situation...!

Dusknoir: Mia, be quiet! You're not helping by doing that...ahh!

Mia: Don't worry Dusknoir, I'm not letting go!

Dusknoir: Mia, there's no possible way you are going to be able to left me up! Of course, you're somehow holding me by the hand when I'm dangling over the edge, though the laws of physics says that you should fall with me as well...

Mia: Are you using science in a time like this?!

Dusknoir: ...No...anyways, that's not the point! Mia, I am WAY too heavy for you to pull me up!

Mia: Oh yeah?! How heavy are you?!

Dusknoir: Um, 350...maybe 400 pounds...

Mia: My goodness, Dusknoir! Lose some weight!

Dusknoir: I'm about to die, Mia! Shut up!

(Their grip is lost and Dusknoir falls into the abyss, leaving Mia staring after him, speechless...)


	8. Always Here

(Morrithi and Celibi enter a huge room where a Ninetales was. When she saw then, she rushed over to them, somewhat limping)

Ninetales: Oh my goodness...are you here to rescue me?

Morrithi: Yes, we're Team PokémonSky. Sort of...

Ninetales: Sort of? What...?

Celibi: It's a long...sad story. Anyways, who attacked you? Is he still...?

(Before Celibi finished, a small earthquake made them fall over in surprise. When they got back up, they saw Mia come from another entrance, who ran up to them)

Mia: Oh, Morrithi and Celibi...you're alright!

Morrithi: Mia, I'm glad you're ok. But, where's Dusknoir?

Mia: He fell into a chasm. Where's Grovyle?

Morrithi: He fell into quicksand.

Celibi: Willingly to.

Ninetales: Um, guys...Team PokémonSky?

Mia: We're sorry. What happened to you?

Ninetales: A GAINT Pokémon attacked me. I don't know what though, I've never seen it before. It's bigger than Dialga or Palkia though, I can tell you that.

Morrithi: I knew it...it's big. Now what?

?: How about we fight?

(They looked around to find who said it, but they didn't see anyone)

Morrithi: W-Who is there?

Celibi: You better come out, or I'm coming in after you!

?: You don't even know where I am, you stupid, pink thing.

Celibi...So?! I'm still going...'pink thing'?! How rude!

Mia: Who are you, show yourself?!

?: Me...you want to know who 'I' am. Well...I'm...

(Out from the ceiling, a large, metal-like Pokémon jumped down and roared at them. He was black, but they could tell he wasn't supposed to be)

Arceus: I'm...Arceus!

All: Ar-Arceus?!

Celibi: What's an Arceus?

Morrithi: Celibi...really?

Arceus: He, he, he...you dare enter my domain. Just like the Ninetales...I will defeat you...and then, I will...

Grovyle: Stop!

Arceus: Oh, come on!

(Grovyle jumped down from ceiling, surprising everyone but Arceus)

Morrithi: Grovyle! You're alright!

Grovyle: I'm just as surprised as you are, still.

Arceus: You...how'd you survive?!

Dusknoir: You're surprised by his survival? Well then...I guess you weren't suspecting this either.

(Dusknoir appeared next to Grovyle, anger in his face)

Mia: Dusknoir?! You are alive?!

Dusknoir: Somehow.

Arceus: How did YOU survive?!

Dusknoir: I'm unsure really...

Arceus: Arg...never mind! I've had enough of this! Prepare to die!

Ninetales: Hey, you guys should have these now...just in case.

(Ninetales handed them the three Reviver Seeds and then limped away to stay out of the battle)

Arceus: Now that's unfair! How dare you!

Grovyle: Guys, Arceus is driven by darkness still.

Mia: Still? By what?

Dusknoir: What else? From time going out of control. We have to bring him back to reason.

Morrithi: Yes...let's do this!

(They fought...after several hard minutes, Arceus fired a Hyper Beam at Dusknoir; he tried blocking it, but it broke through and made him faint)

Grovyle: Wait a second...Dusknoir?!

Celibi: Why did the Reviver Seeds not work?!

Morrithi: Did Dusknoir have his Master Item IQ on at all?

Grovyle: ...That would explain it.

Celibi: Stupid Dusknoir.

Arceus: Hello?! We're still fighting?!

Mia: Shush, we're ignoring you right now!

Arceus: Wait, what the...what?!

Grovyle: Don't worry Dusknoir...we'll protect you. Let's keep fighting, team!

All: Horray!

Arceus: Finally! I thought...ahh!

(Celibi fired Magical Leaf which hit Arceus' head, making him flinch. After another several hard minutes...)

Arceus: Arg...ahh!

Celibi: Ah...it didn't work! He's still evil and dark and scary and mean and big...wait, he still would be big if he was good. Never mind!

Grovyle: Celibi, calm down. I think he's coming through.

Arceus: Ahg...huh? What...oh, I remember. Team PokémonSky...Ninetales...I'm sincerely sorry...

Dusknoir: No, no...don't be.

Grovyle: Dusknoir, you're awake! You alright?

Dusknoir: Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Arceus...you were still in darkness, it's not your fault. It's fine.

Arceus: Hmmm...I respect you all. I will teleport you all back to safety. Where is your home?

Morrithi: Treasure Town, thanks.

(Arceus glowed, and then the six glowed, and when they opened their opens, they were at the Crossroads, at which the Ninetales laughed happily)

Ninetales: You guys rescued me! I'm so happy! Thank you so much!

Celibi: It's our job! We love helping others!

Grovyle: You going to be ok going back home on your own?

Ninetales: Oh, don't worry about me, Grovyle. I'll be fine. Thank you.

(Ninetales smiled affectionately at Grovyle, making him feel uncomfortable. Then she leaned in and pecked him on the cheek, smiling as she left into the forest. Grovyle stared after her in shock and confusment as Morrithi's jaw dropped in jealousy...she then growled silently)

Mia: That's was weird.

Dusknoir: She forgot the 1,000 PokéMoney.

Mia: She did! How rude!

Celibi: Let's just go back to the Guild, ok?

Dusknoir: Alright, let's go.

(They went back to their room and lay down to sleep when night came. Grovyle looked over to Morrithi and saw that see was awake still)

Grovyle: You ok Morrithi? You're still awake.

Morrithi: I'm fine, don't worry.

Grovyle: You know, I would've kicked the Ninetales butt if I wasn't in shock.

Morrithi: That's not why I'm angry!

Grovyle: So you AREN'T fine! I knew it!

Morrithi: Ag...ok, I'm not fine.

Grovyle: It is about the Ninetales though, isn't it?

Morrithi: ...Maybe...

Grovyle: Morrithi...

(Grovyle crawled over next to her and smiled, ruffling her hair with his hand)

Grovyle: ...I'm in love with you, and no one else. I can't feel this feeling for anyone else because I know you're the one. I will never, never, ever find anyone like you. And if I do...let this world come to an end for forever and a day. Ok? You understand?

Morrithi: Yes...I do. Thanks.

Grovyle: Anytime...I love you, Morrithi.

Morrithi: I love you to, Grovyle.

(Grovyle kissed Morrithi's lips for a good-night sleep, but before he could leave, Morrithi grabbed his head and brought him back, kissing him back)

Grovyle: Morrithi...?

Morrithi: What? We're not on a job right now, are we?

Grovyle: (Chuckles) You're right...of course.

(The end...for now..;)


End file.
